


Only Time Can Tell

by Myysticboi



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Stendell, Stendy, Tyde, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, soulmate, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myysticboi/pseuds/Myysticboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to be a mistake, he thought. He knew that wasn’t true, watches were the most accurate thing in the world, if you didn’t follow what they told you then you’d spend the rest of your life miserable. Just look at Butters’ parents for example, a mother and father whose watches never moved and now they’re stuck with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So A Spaz And A Guinea Pig Walk Into School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey so I read this UsUk fic like this and I immediately thought, this has to be a South Park thing. So I used that as my inspiration to write this, I stole man…

It moved.

It moved.

At the moment Tweek Tweak was freaking the fuck out. His watch wasn’t supposed to move, it was not supposed to move. He didn’t have a true love because no one would be able to love him that way, his clock really was never supposed to move.  
Besides man love’s way too much pressure.

He clutched his hair and let out a shriek, despite his obvious state of distress no one looked twice at him because he was Tweek and Tweek was someone who just screamed in the middle of the hallway, nothing out of the ordinary. It has to be a mistake, he thought. He knew that wasn’t true, watches were the most accurate thing in the world, if you didn’t follow what they told you then you’d spend the rest of your life miserable. Just look at Butters’ parents for example, a mother and father whose watches never moved and now they’re stuck with each other.

Watches were these things that are attached to your soul, you can never really get rid of it. Everyone’s watch is stuck at 12 when they’re born and it doesn’t move until you fall in love. Well, it doesn’t move until you’ve fallen for your true love. After that, the hands of your clock continue to count down until you’re clock has made a full rotation and is back at 12 and, as the countdown continues, everyone who’s not that special person slowly starts to disappear. One week; you only have one week before everyone but one person is gone from your life. The only way to fix it is to connect your watches, then you’re with that person forever.

Oh god.  
\-------------  
It wasn’t his own eyes that first saw the ticking hands of his clock, it was Clyde. The dumbass was going off on a tangent again about Mr. Garrisons class and didn’t really seem to care that all Craig was giving in response was a nod and a steely eyed look when his eyes wandered towards his watch. There was a brief second in which he was silent, and then he began to screech for Token to come and like the whipped little puppy he was he came running. 

To say that there was a big commotion would be an understatement, Craig Tucker has always had his fair share of admirers, and by admirers he means bat shit crazy girls (and some guys) who thoroughly believed that he was somehow their “soulmate”. Don’t get him wrong, the whole watch thing had been a pretty successful thing in the past but he was pretty sure he didn’t have one. He didn’t have time to process it much, though, because Clyde was Clyde and wasn’t quiet about anything and it wasn’t even two hours after he had discovered this that everyone else in school knew about it too.

He chose to use the back of the school as his hiding place, seeing as the only people who actually went back there were the goths, and they could care less about what the rest of the school was doing. He gave a brief sigh of relief, he hoped he would find his soulmate soon so that he could stop all this madness. Craig was accustomed to a certain stable, boring, monotonous lifestyle and being chased by groups of crazy teenagers didn’t fit into that mold one bit.

“Ngh- Craig?” A voice asked.

Craig froze for a second thinking he had been found but immediately relaxed as the voice processed in his head.

“Tweek.” He said blankly to the boy as he turned to face him. He looked like he usually did, clothes disheveled, his hair all over the place, and his eyes gave off the impression that he never slept (which was almost true). All in all he looked like a mess, but Craig couldn’t help but find it kind of… endearing. The thought didn’t shock him, he had come to the same conclusion about his best friend many times and he learned to just roll with it.

“What are you- ngh- doing here?” Tweek asked. I could ask you the same thing, Craig thought but instead of saying that he just shrugged, leaned against the side of the building, and closed his eyes. Craig could hear a bit of awkward shuffling and then there was a sudden warm presence on his right. Warm, super warm, almost unbearable, his eyes shot open to look at the doe eyed boy as sparks shot up his body and made him feel a bit queasy. 

Tweek gave him a weak smile that went along perfectly with his sleep-deprived face. There was a thermos held out to him in shaking hands, Craig looked from the thermos to Tweek with a questioning gaze.

“It’s c-cold out.” He stated and gave the thermos a shake as if to draw Craig’s attention to it again. Craig wasn’t a coffee person by any means and didn’t really drink the stuff (save for the few times he actually cared about a project enough to stay up late to finish it) but, compared to the rare times he did there was an even rarer chance of Tweek sharing his own. He took the thermos out of Tweek’s hands and took a sip, all the while Tweek looked at him with an eager expression. 

“It’s good.” he said and handed Tweek back his coffee. 

“That’s good,” Tweek shouted, his hands seemed to shake more than they usually did, “Gah! I mean I’m glad, t-that you like it, I’ll bring an extra cup for you tomorrow then.”

Craig was about to protest when Tweek’s eyes widened and he let out another tick and started to stutter out an excuse, “ I-I have to go, my uh, locker n-needs a-- ngh-- check for secret agents and yeah!” he said before scurrying back into the school. 

Craig stared after him, his previous words still on the tip of his tongue, He blinked and then looked at his watch, 1:30 was the current time it was stuck at. He looked back at the school door with wide eyes, during his scramble to get inside the building Craig had gotten a good look at Tweek’s pocket watch and Craig had no doubt at what he saw. Tweek’s watch wasn’t on 12 no, it was clearly on 1:30.

Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m planning to do a chapter for each of the couples I enjoy in this fandom after I finish this one. The next one should be Tyde (Token x Clyde) so watch out for that if you’re interested. Thanks for reading :D~ Re Re


	2. Certain People Shouldn't Be In Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Tweek's mind-Wendy leaves him all screwed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo woo back with chapter 2 ~ReRe

Craig didn’t really feel all that changed after the realization that Tweek was his soulmate. It had always been one of his policies to take everything as it came and not to question it all that much but this was a little more than that. The fact that it was Tweek his twitching, paranoid, and absolutely adorable best friend seemed to just make... sense. 

The only other people who he didn’t completely loathe were Clyde, Token, Wendy and Butters. But Clyde and Token were already each other’s “true love”, Wendy didn’t piss him off as much because they were related (and because she made Stan less annoying when she was around), and Butters was just Butters; you couldn’t truly hate him even if you tried.  
When it all came down to it it could only be Tweek. With this in mind Craig Tucker went back into school a lot more calm than he had been on a while.  
\------------

Tweek Tweak was the exact opposite of that though. Oh god what was that? I totally weirded him out I mean first I make him drink my coffee and then I tell him that I’ll bring him some more tomorrow, he stopped in front of his locker and started tugging on his hair, Craig doesn’t even like coffee man! I should’ve thought about that before I said something, this isn’t something you forget about someone you love!

Tweek shrieked and slammed his head into his locker, he stood stunned for a second with a now aching pain in his head. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, one of the more mellow and sane voices in his head supplied (it sounded suspiciously like Wendy). He had to agree his head hurt like a bitch now, if that voice had made more of an appearance then maybe he wouldn’t do stupid things like slamming his head into lockers.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Tweek spun around, “Are you okay there buddy? You seem upset about somethin’, you wanna talk about it?” The voice belonged to Butters, he knew that thick drawl and bubbly voice anywhere. Except the voice just didn’t have a body.

There was a snapping sound where he assumed Butters’ face should have been and Tweek shrieked in horror before racing down the hallways, “Oh god the ghosts! They’re coming to get me!” He screeched. 

He found himself in Mr. Garrisons abandoned classroom and sat himself in the seat that was usually his. He wasn’t a ghost it was obviously the effects of your watch, his Wendy voice cut into his head. 

“I know,” He answered to no one, “I-I just-- ngh-- freaked out!”

I know, said his inner Wendy, you do that a lot. So… when are you and Craig gonna link your watches? 

“Ngh what are you talking about me and Craig are not soulmates.” He replied getting a little annoyed that a voice inside of his head was trying to question his love life.

Oh you totally are, you saw his watch Tweek what more proof do you want?

“That doesn’t m-mean anything!” He shouted, “It c-could just be a -- ngh-- coincidence.”

One hell of a coincidence then, it said.

This time Tweek didn’t have an answer, even if he was Craig’s soulmate he was sure to get rejected. Who would want a twitching little freak like him? He was clumsy, paranoid and never wanted to do anything fun or risky. Why would a guy like Craig want someone like him?

You guy’s have been friends since fifth grade, why would that stop now Tweek, his mind-Wendy asked. 

Silence was his best answer choice.  
\------------  
Back in the hallway a certain sky eyed blond was grinning like an idiot. Butters took out his phone while leaving school for the day.

“Hello?” The voice of a familiar brown haired taco-lover answered him.

“You were right.” Butters paused, “I think it’s time we initiated the plan.” He said and continued his walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooooooh Butters and Clyde what are you up too huh? Hoped you liked the second chapter, this is a pretty short update but I promised myself I wouldn’t finish the vacation without an update to this story. Happy (late) New Year everyone!^_^ ~ReRe


	3. Fate May Not Be That Much Of A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Butters not-so-subtly tell Tweek and Craig to "get some"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really need to get back into updating my writing regularly. Sorry about the long ass wait, I’m just hella lazy.

“Clyde I swear to god I’m going to kill you if you don’t tell me where you’re taking me.” Craig deadpanned.

Clyde pouted (or Craig imagined he pouted seeing as though he couldn’t really see him), “Craig,” he whined, “it’s a surprise stop trying to ruin it, I swear you’re gonna love it.” He said eagerly, “Besides you can’t kill me unless you want to get sued, you know who my boyfriend is.” He gloated.

It was very like Clyde to shove it into everyone’s faces that his soulmate was rich, “powerful”, could buy him all the taco’s he wanted and provide him with the cushy no-work lifestyle he had been hoping for. Clyde had always been somewhat of a dick and while being with Token had lessened that he would never really stop being a dick completely.

Craig sighed and mumbled about how he “hated surprises”, which was true, surprises were unpredictable most of the time and they certainly weren’t “boring or structured” the way Craig liked most things to be.

He stayed silent most of the way there after that because Craig wasn’t usually one to complain and while he didn’t like being dragged across town by someone who he couldn’t see, he knew that he could just punch Clyde and go home if this got too bothersome. (He personally didn’t give that many shits about who Clyde’s boyfriend was, knowing Token, though, he would probably side with Craig on the issue and tell Clyde that it was his fault for doing what he did and console him while buying him tacos.)

They started to enter the more shady part of town where most of the McCormick’s were still taking residence and Craig began to feel more uneasy about the surprise.

“It’s not to far from here,” Clyde promised tugging his wrist a little more insistently when Craig’s steps became hesitant.

They stopped in front of a large abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, there was a slightly familiar truck parked in front of it, and Craig’s eyebrows shot up as Clyde let go of his wrist and the pipe which had been blocking the door for some reason was removed slowly.

“Well go on in,” Clyde’s voice said and the door was held open slightly open for him.

“You’re fucking kidding right?” Craig said and his eyes flashed with annoyance.

“Well no, actually.”

Craig glared at the door intently, “you’re dumber than I thought if you thought I was going to go inside. Can’t believe you wasted my time over this complete bullshit, you’re worse than Stan sometimes you know that Cl--” He didn’t get to finish as the door was opened wide and he was shoved inside.

He lost his balance and collided with the person who had been running towards the door. He heard the door close and the pipe being slid back into place as he landed on top of whoever it was he was stuck with.

“Fuck,” He cursed lifting himself up a bit, “why the hell did… Tweek?” Craig asked and the blonde shrieked in response.

Tweek had been avoiding him for two days, (it wouldn’t have been obvious if the boy hadn’t screamed and ran in the other direction when Craig had greeted him the first day) it was what had put him on edge and made him more irritable than usual lately.

“N-now y’all ain’t comin’ out until you talk about how you feel about each other… and I’m sorry we had to lock you in here, it was just the only way, I couldn’t let two of my friends go on actin’ so darn foolish.” The nervous voice of Butters Stotch rang out through the door (Kenny said his accent got thicker when he was nervous but Craig hadn’t really been around the boy enough to test the theory until now), “ Also could you not tell my folks about this, t-they would probably ground me if they found out.” He admitted.

“Don’t worry about it Buttercup, I’ll save you from them no problem,” Kenny McCormick responded.

“I’m gonna kill you guys when we get out of here.” Craig threatened.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Kenny said and then laughed like he had just made some clever joke.

Craig rolled his eyes and then remembered that he was still on top of Tweek who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the entire small exchange.

“Shit, you okay man?” Craig asked getting up and holding out a hand that Tweek took and used it to help lift himself off the ground.

“ _Ngh-_ yeah.” He said with a little twitch.

“What were you doing in here anyway?” Craig asked curiously as he watched Tweek come out of some sort of daze probably brought on by his collision with the floor.

“W-well, Butter’s said that h-he and Kenny found some sort of alien repellent technology right? And- _gah_ , I wasn’t gonna pass up the chance to g-get something like that, I mean the aliens are coming dude and- _ngh_ they’re coming _r-really_ soon I swear!” He shouted and then paused as he realized he was about to go off track, “then when we got here Butters told me to go in while he and K-kenny got something out of the trunk, and I-I should have known they were really probed by aliens and were luring me into their nest! B-but I came in and they locked me in, and I was looking for a way out when they- _gah_ opened the d-door but I didn’t make it in time and…” He trailed off as he realized something, “Shit wait I’m ngh avoiding you.” He said and dropped his gaze.

“Why?” Craig asked after a few seconds of (somewhat) silence, he didn’t know why the other would go out of their way to avoid him. _Does he really not want to be soul mates that bad?_

The thought somewhat, _frightened_ him. He had heard of people who had been rejected by their soulmates, it was different from what Craig had wanted, an existence where your clock had never counted down was a lot less pitiful than one where your soulmate rejected you. People who were rejected spent their lives alone and bitter, robbed of the very thing they had been promised from birth, something they almost had but lost.

“Is it because we’re soul mates?” He asked bluntly to Tweek’s guilty silence.

Tweek’s doe eyes widened and he flushed and took a step back, “Y-you don’t know that.” He ticked.

“I don’t?” Craig shot back and took a step forward, he grabbed Tweek’s hand and sparks shot up from his fingers to his arm and he quickly dropped Tweek’s hand and stared at his hand for a moment. He had expected the shock but he didn’t expect it to be so _intense_.

When he looked back up he wasn’t expecting to see Tweek holding out his pocket watch with a shaky hand. Craig looked at the watch and then Tweek with a stunned expression, “You want to…” He trailed off and Tweek nodded.

“I-if you want to of course. I know I-I’m not much but t-this is how this is supposed to ngh be I guess. Besides I don’t think my- my Mind Wendy will let me gah live in peace if I don’t.” He said and it was one of those moments Craig knew Tweek wished he was a little more normal and could form a sentence without a tick or had a voice most didn’t deem too high pitched and annoying.

“Tweek…” He sighed out softly. He wanted to tell the boy what he had been thinking for the past two days. How wonderful and beautiful he was to Craig, the way Craig wanted to explain that he was always the exception to his rules for life and that Tweek was and should be a constant in his life. How if they were to walk away from this anything but lovers he was sure he couldn’t be able to handle another day in their town.

He said none of this as he reached for his own pocket watch and he and Tweek connected them. Craig Tucker had never been a man of many words but, after this there should be plenty of time for him to tell Tweek exactly how he felt.

A _lifetime_ to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of Craig and Tweek story line… this is probably too fast paced and I’m probably gonna look back on this and hate myself for writing it but, tonight, I’m hella content with myself. I'm also torn on whether I want to stick with my original idea of having all of my south park soulmate shots in this one story or put this as completed and do them all in separate works... if you have any opinion on that feel free to comment it. For now have a nice night/day people ~ Re Re


End file.
